


Some Accident

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Best Friends, Blades and Chase are Amica Endura, Erections, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Multi, Nudity, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, This Is STUPID, bc he can, blades wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: By dome reason, the Bots wake up minimized and turned into humans. Now they have to deal with the oddities of Griffin Rock on that state.





	Some Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly Idea what I had on mind and also inspired on a comic what I did with Knnw-a long ago!

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"   
Yelled the big buffed tanned man, looking down to himself and his naked body. 

"I'm clearly confused... this must be a shared defragmentation cycle..."   
Said the caucasian man, with black short hair.

"Why... are we naked?"   
Asked a smaller man with a thick beard and strong arms.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!"   
Cheered the redhaired twink from behind, touching his chest.

The four men looked at each other for a while, not believing what was happening, it wasn't a Hologram Avatar, no, they could touch each other and other stuff, everything felt weird and almost hurt. They felt a small shiver on their spines at that time of the morning, their skin goose bumping at it and muscles lightly twitching. 

"Okay, let's calm down and think" Growled Heatwave, pinching his nosebridge "Who, in this place, could do something like that AND checked on us Yesterday..."

Just a small silence before all agreed.

"Doc..."

"We have to go to his lab and ask him" Said Boulder, looking around to find their way out. 

"But we have to tell Chief first, without mentioning that going outside like this would be a straight 10-70" Chase grabbed the blankets what were on the couch, the ones the humans used in their cold movie nights, and handed them to his teammates. 

Heatwave wrapped it around his waist, boulder did the same and Chase covered his shoulders with it. Blades was staring at his reflection on the mirror, touching his face and curly hair, he didn't even noticed when Chase left the blanket next to his feet. 

"Blades, stop that and don't get used to... we'll be turned back as soon as we can." Heatwave huffed, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing the blanket on the smaller man's chest.

"But Heatwave! This is awesome, look at me! Look at yourself, you're so Handsome!" Blades pushed him in front of the mirror, while pressing his lips on Heatwave's shoulder blade. He was right, Heatwave was handsome for human standards, he had a 3 day scruff, square jaw and sweet hard muscles. He was the taller of them 4 and clearly thicker than Blades, who was almost all skin and bones compared to him, but with good long legs and small hands, a so smooth skin and the most beatiful face he has ever seen. 

He coughed "And- eh- You're cute" The former copter smiled, taking Heatwave's serv- Hand and getting a shy smile from the taller man.

Blades was about to throw himself for a kiss but in that right moment the elevator hummed alive and the Burns appeared seconds after, just to see 4 confused men and one of them completely naked and clinged to the arm of another. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Asked Chief Burns, instinctively protecting his kids with an arm.

"Chief, its us, the Bots" Chase said quickly, 

"Chase? W-what happened to you, why are you...?"

"We don't know, but we suspect it must be Doc's fault" Boulder walked next to Chase to explain himself. 

Kade, Graham and Cody were shocked, not believing as well what their eyes showed them, Chief walked to check on his partner and taking off his robe to offer it to him. And Dani, she took her sweet time, after rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she just had the decency to squeak.

"Oh my God you're all so handsome!" Covering her mouth, so excited about everything what was happening. She ran where Blades and Heatwave were standing and instantly touched the taller men's biceps. "You're so thick! Heatwave" 

"I know, right?" Blades jumped to touch the other arm as well, who blushed deeply at all the attention and looking awkwardly at Kade who was coming back to himself. 

Everything transformed into a chaos, Kade yelling at Heatwave about how he was more handsome than him, Dani pressing herself into the ex-firetruck to feel his muscles, Blades doing the same and still naked; Boulder, Cody and Graham thinking about their theories; while Chase, he was just staring at Chief with pink cheeks, holding the robe tightly on his hands and shaking lightly his head in moments.

"Okay, everyone, Stop!" Chief exclaimed, getting his dominant position. "First of all, we need to get the bots- err the guys Dressed and we can Call Doc in that while to ask him what exactly could happen. But, as well as any other oddity what has happened to us, we'll manage and get over it." He placed a hand on Chase's back, who was the closest, and guided him to the elevator. "You'll see the firehouse from the inside and we'll lend ya some clothes" 

All of the team followed, the four former bots amazed by any new human sized thing what was showed to them. They clearly gasped when they arrived to the living room/kitchen of the Firehouse. "This is it, feel comfortable, this is your home as well" said the Chief, showing the place with one hand. "Kade you lend some clothes to Heatwave and Boulder, I think they may be your size. Graham and Dani, you help Blades with it. I'll find my old uniform for Chase" they already started to walk away to obey the orders given, but Cody tugged his Dad's arm.

"What about me, Dad?" 

"Oh Cody, call Doc and tell him to come in here ASAP" 

With that said, all of them scattered, Blades stopped Dani for a second to have a word with her "Can I ask you a little Favor?" He murmured, looking away.

"Anything, Blades. What is it?"

* * *

"Okay, here you have. Boxers, T-Shirt, pants and socks. I'll go fetch my old boots for you Heatwave." Grumbled Kade, exiting his room and leaving the two men in there to figure out how to get dressed. 

"This is strange, how do you know which part goes in front and which behind?" Asked Boulder, staring at the Boxers in his hand. 

"Blades told me once the tags go all behind" replied Heatwave, already taking off the blanket from his waist and slipping into the underwear. Taking the spare firesuit pants what Kade had and trying to remember how he used them, they were exactly his size, but the black cotton T-shirt was a bit tight for him. 

"Blades is clearly enjoying this, huh?" Boulder smiled to him, already with the shirt on. 

"Yeah, he looks really happy" 

* * *

Blades spun around in front of the mirror, it took Graham a real while to find a hoodie what the Copter liked, while Dani knew exactly what her friend liked and could wear to keep his look. Orange soccer short from her school days, what fit perfectly into Blades' slim waist, cool sneakers what Graham never wore and a white hoodie with baby blue details. 

"I love it!" Blades said to his friend.

"I know it's not a dress, but some people could get a bit... eh... some people could get it wrong if they see you with one. So best save it for later" she placed her hand on the other's shoulder.

"Its fine, this is so comfortable!" He toyed with the sleeves, sniffing them and putting the hood over his head. 

* * *

"That's it, now you're a proper officer of the law" Chief Smiled at Chase while helping with the last button of the uniform Shirt. 

"Thank you, Chief. It's so kind of you to give me your old uniform and help me to get dressed as well" 

"There's no problem, Parter. I find this quite interesting" Charlie smiled to the younger man, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder.

The police-bot started at his Chief for a while, feeling how suddenly his face started to heat up. Something what he found extremely weird and instantly touched his cheeks. 

"Im gonna check on the others, wanna come along, partner?" 

Chief was already gone when Chase came back to reality, he was still with his hands on his face and blinked a few times. All of that was like a dream, one he secretly wanted to happen, something what seemed impossible for them and meant what he could have an opportunity for what he wanted. This wasn't his first time in a human body, but was clearly different from Francine's one and the whole switcheroo case. This one was an unique body, a Male body what he felt the weird sensation of property, this one was his body and was how he really felt like. 

He looked himself at the mirror and smiled slightly, looking then at Chief's bed and patting gently his chest and thighs, he was wearing his clothes, they still smelled like him.

Back into the living room, Kade and Graham were helping Heatwave and Boulder with their boots, teaching them how to put them on and tie the shoelaces. Blades was talking to Dani while his head was pressed into Heatwave's shoulder and an arm around his, he wore a big smile on his face. 

Chase smiled at his Amica, he knew about Heatwave and Blades' Relationship before, they were quite affectionate when the humans weren't around and the Helicopter liked to hug so much. But since they were about to deactivate for the big Energon lost, Heatwave decided to not hide their Relationship for the Burns at least, he still struggled and felt embarrassed sometimes, but it was quite obvious that he Loved his mate so much. 

The Ex-copter, when he saw Chase, jumped from his seat and went with him, clearly excited about the whole situation. "Tell me everything, how it was? Are those his clothes?" He half whispered, taking his friend to a corner to speak.

"He helped me with the clothes" Chase just said, looking away, blushing hard.

"Then he saw your aft!" 

"Shh, stop yelling! Yeah I think so..." 

"And your Spike?" Blades looked back at Chief, who was making a phone call. 

"N-No... he just showed me how to put the underwear on and then I did it myself. But with the shirt, pants and shoes he helped me a lot..." he looked down.

Blades huffed quietly, passing his hand for his face and groaning at Chase. 

"Duuuude, you're wasting this opportunity! Look at yourself, you're so cute and handsome! Not like me obviously, but still!" Blades patted his Amica's shoulder "I swear, if you waste this marvelous opportunity and not tell him how you feel and not get at least a single kiss, I'll never watch Latin soaps again with you" he said with a serious face, just serious enough for Chase to believe in that threat. 

"Okay everyone, Doc is about to get here, let's go downstairs to the garage" Chief raised his voice so everyone on the room could hear him. 

* * *

"This is Incredible! A complete change between metal into Organic material!" Exclaimed Doc Greene to himself, having the 'bots' sitting Shirtless into his improvised examination tables. 

"What made this happen, Doc?" Asked Boulder scratching his arm and the place where blood has been extracted just a few seconds ago. 

"Yeah, what exactly happened to us?" Growled Heatwave, annoyed but still holding Blades' hand, who tried to hide behind his mate at the sight of the needle. 

"I have no idea! That's why I have to examine your blood and run some tests on your new bodies" the man said, opening a new needle in front of Chase who just swallowed thickly when it pierced his skin. 

Red blood came from his veins, like Boulder's and the rest of the humans there as well. Doc took the tube and labelled it with Chase's name, leaving it with the other. "I'm not sure if the experiments what I ran on you yesterday are the responsible of this but, I'll work restless to found out what happened to you." 

"You don't need all of us to check on stuff, right? With needles and scary things..." squeaked Blades, taking his arm away when Doc opened a new needle in from of him, curling himself around Heatwave's arm.

"I'll just need one of you to keep checking on the developments of this situation and all of the upcoming things. I'll prefer it being you, Blades, for you knowledge about Cybertronian anatomy and Biology." The scientist tried to reach for Blades' arm again, but failed. The Red haired just whined a bit and squeezed his boyfriend's arm.

"Let me help you with that..." Dani stepped forward, grabbing the needle and placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Blades, this will be nothing, just a little pinch on your skin and then nothing else. You can look away if you want, keep squeezing Heatwave's hand, he'll protect you" before he could say something against that sentence, Dani looked at him with dangerous eyes. 

"Y-Yeah Blades, nothing will happen to you" Heatwave moved his strangled arm and wrapped his mate with it. 

Dani made it quick, taking the blood sample and placing a cotton over the puncture wound. Blades looked at her with a shy smile, just to look at Heatwave who had Doc in his other arm already taking the sample. 

"I'll examine this and compare them with the Energon samples what I took from you Yesterday. I hope to get something to begin with. Oh and you can get dressed now!" 

With that said, the bots took their respective top clothing and began to put them on. Blades whispering something to his Amica, making him blush slightly, frowning to him while trying to remember how to put the undershirt on. Obviously taking them off before was easier, but now he just got troubled with all of the stuff. 

Just when Boulder achieved being the only one in getting the shirt on, the sound of a hoverbike made them all look. Hayley, Kade's Girlfriend took her helmet off, leaving it into the seat of the bike and being greeted by the Burns, Frankie and Doc. The Former bots instinctively got still and completely rigid. 

"Ohh Hey babe! I weren't expecting you..." Kade went to kiss her, scratching the back of in his neck nervously. 

"I was wondering if you were free today and I was nearby." She placed her hand on her Boyfriend's arm "We can get Lunch at- Who are they?" She quickly asked, walking to Doc's tables where the bots where. 

Hayley looked quite surprised and curious, four men who were still, three of them Shirtless. 

"They are New!" Kade yelled from behind, reaching Hayley. 

"Yeah! They are from a rescue team on Mainland and came to see how we worked" Chief added, making a sign to Chase. 

The former Policebot blinked quickly and offered his hand to the girl. "A pleasure, my name is Chase." 

A moment of silence fell between all of them, Chief panicking as the rest of the bots. 

"Like the bot?" She asked innocently. 

"Yes! We work with codenames and in our team ours got inspired in The Rescue Robots in here" Boulder jumped with the excuse "I'm Boulder, he's Chase, that's Blades and-" 

"You must be Heatwave!" Hayley said excited, with a smile on her face and those eyes he had only seen when she looked at Kade. Heatwave felt fear. 

"Uuh yeah..." he babbled 

"You are a fireman as well, right? I saw it in your arms and muscles" she was about to get close, with the intention to squeeze them. 

"Back Off! He's mine!" Blades jumped between them, almost hissing at Hayley like an angry cat.

Dani coughed awkwardly, Chief wanted to facepalm and Chase looked with surprised eyes to his Amica.

"I-I-I mean, we're dating and... ehh.. y-" he babbled at the end, stepped back and sitting again, looking away. 

Kade quickly grabbed her Girlfriend by her shoulders.

"Y-You know Babe, we could really go for that Lunch you said, I'm starving!" 

Hayley smiled and apologized to Blades before grabbing her Boyfriend's arm and taking him outside. 

Another moment of silence fell, all eyes on Blades who blushed deeply and covered his face. The first one to laugh was Heatwave, pressing his palm on his knee for support while his breath was out of control. 

Doc continued packing his tools and materials for leaving, when Graham and Boulder approached him. "Doc, with Graham we want to help you researching what happened to us, and I can be the test rat instead of Blades, I may not be a Medic but I have knowledge on Cybertronian physiology" 

"Excellent! Then come with me to my lab" 

* * *

The remaining bots and Burns walked around downtown, looking for first need stuff. Heatwave and Blades holding hands while the former Helicopter chatted with his partner. Cody jumping around and asking silly questions to the team leader, who only could smile at the boy. While Chase was almost pressed into Chief's arm, who was behind the rest. 

It was a nice walk and not so long as Charlie thought when he realized that his old car was so small for 6 people. 

They entered the retail store where the Burns looked quickly for underwear and cotton T-shirts. Chase, who was waiting with the other bots in the entrance, got closer to his Amica. 

"Blades, may I ask you a question?" He whispered, looking at Heatwave carefully.

"What is it, Chase? Are you still doubting about telling him?" Blades was quick to talk, leaning on the wall. 

"N-No, that's not. I was wondering, Why is your Underwear different that ours?" 

Blades stared at him with red cheeks, looking at his mate quickly and then back at his Amica. "Not a word! But I asked Dani if she had a pair she could give me and she had some silk laced panties she never wore. Chase, I already told you about this, but I really like how this feels..." he practically hissed at the end, face completely red and hot. 

"Do not worry Blades, I will not tell" Chase slightly smiled to his friend and pressed his back on the wall, next to him. "Do you think Heatwave would like?" He whispered after a few seconds of silence. 

"I don't know, but if we have the opportunity I'll show him..." Blades muttered, fingers together nervously. He didn't stop once to think about it, the human interface, how it worked and how similar it was to the Cybertronian. He knew by the Internet that their bodies and identities were the same and that was called 'Gay' and by the pornsite he visited once in a curious night, their kind of interface was different. In that moment Blades could only wonder, but now it was so real and scary. 

Chase elbowed softly his ribs to get his attention, looking at him with kind of worried eyes, Blades smiled softly at him.

"Someone please stop that thief!" A panicked yell took their attention, just being instantly followed by a man running just in front of them, with a purse on his hand and sprinting down the street. 

"Blades! Go alert Chief, I'll chase the thief." With that said, Chase ran after the man. Impressed by his own speed and agility. It took him not really long to catch the man at the end of the block, pinning him on the floor. Despite not having any type of restraint for the thief, he held him on place until Heatwave arrived, just being shortly followed by Chief and Blades. 

"Good job, partner" Charlie Burns said, taking the handcuffs out of his belt and clasping them around the Thief's wrists. "I'll drop him on the station, you return the purse to it's owner." 

Chase could only smile at his words, almost hugging the purse in his happiness. Blades snickered behind, following him with Heatwave next to "you look like a puppy, if you had tail it would be wagging" the firefighter joked, chuckling softly.

"Oh Heatwave stop teasing him, he's just happy he performed well in this form. At least he has done something!" Blades smacked his shoulder gently, getting a low growl from his Boyfriend. 

* * *

The day passed incredibly fast, everyone spending their afternoon doing something. Cody played video games with Frankie, Heatwave borrowed Kade's punching bag, Dani and Blades gossiping on her room and trying her clothes, Chief took a nap on the couch and Chase read a book on the kitchen table, casually peeking through it to watch the sleeping form of Charlie Burns. 

It was overwhelming, the strength of those feelings what made his cheeks hurt for how hot they were. His heart beating fast on his chest every time Chief was near, having his own heartbeat in his ears. He wasn't sure how long they would be in that form, as Blades said, he was almost wasting that opportunity what Primus and maybe Doc gave them, his opportunity to have something from the human he inexplicably fell in love. 

Chase closed the book and placed it on the table carefully, he still was confused about his strength and the weight of the things. He stood up and walked where Chief was sleeping, touching his shoulder gently to wake him up. 

"Sir, please wake up." 

The man opened his eyes and blinked a few times, covering his mouth at the time a yawn came out. "What is it, Chase. Are you Hungry?" 

"Negative, sir. I just thought you were going to sleep better on your bed instead of the couch." The former Policebot moved his hand away to place them behind his back. 

"Thank you, Partner. But I think it's time to cook something for Dinner. Ah and speaking of beds, can you please go and get Blades and Heatwave? I'll go to the bathroom real quick." Charlie stood and stretched his back patting Chase's shoulder before walking down the hallway where his room was. 

"10-4, Chief" Chase said real quick. He was left on the living room alone, his heart racing miles per hour and cheeks completely red. 

He went to knock at Dani's room, where Blades opened the door, smiling at his Amica who was completely surprised at the sight of the Helicopter wearing the same dress he wore when he switched bodies with Dani. 

"Do you like it?" He spun around and posed, Dani giggling from behind, taking pictures with her phone. "I always wondered how was having my own body to try this kind of stuff, and this is amazing!"

"You look... good..." Chase could only say, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. "Chief requests you and Heatwave at the Living room." 

"For what? Is it a Rescue?! Don't tell me is an emergency!" 

"No, he said something of beds..." Chase shook his head, 

"Is he going to tell us where to sleep?" He asked a bit loud, looking back at Dani "B-But..." 

"Don't worry Blades, maybe you can get a room alone with Heatwave, huh?" She teased from her bed, throwing him the hoddie. 

It almost hit him on the face, catching it barely. Blades blushed deeply at the thought, snuggling with Heatwave after interface in those human bodies, like the romantic novels he read. 

"I'll go get Heatwave now, go and wait for Chief in the living room"

* * *

Blades sat on the couch alone, playing with the skirt of the Dress, he had the hoddie on himself while waiting, he lied on his back and covered his face with the Hoodie sleeves, trying to not think about it.

The elevator made a sound when the doors opened, his Amica and his Mate coming out of it. Heatwave looked down at him and poked his knee.

"Hey, move. I want to sit too" he didn't mind the dress, he barely noticed, he just did while picking up Blades's legs to sit, then leaving them on his lap. 

"What a Handsome guy I found" Blades joked nervously, moving his arm a little to see his Boyfriend. 

"Hi to you too, Sweetspark, what's the new look?" Heatwave leaned to kiss his mate, only to be pushed away. 

"You're all wet, and stinky" he complained, laughing a little. 

Chief walked in when Heatwave was teasing his Boyfriend, coughing to get their attention. Blades sat straight instantly, Chase sat next to his Amica. 

"Well, bedtime is approaching and I have to give you a place to sleep." He looked outside, the sky already dark. "I have one spare room, the guest room and has a big bed for two people. The couch is comfortable enough and I have a lot of blankets. And I think Graham wouldn't mind to let any of you sleep on his bed for today." 

Blades looked down, face burning completely at the thought, panicking for his own lust instead of insecurity. He almost screamed when Heatwave grabbed his hand. "Chief, if you don't mind, Blades and I would like to sleep together on the guest room." 

"Alright Heatwave, all yours. I understand that you might need some privacy and space for yourselves." He looked at Chase now, smiling slightly at him "What about you, partner? Graham's room or the good ol' couch?" 

Chase thought for a while, trying to seek any answer with his friends, but they were busy looking at each other and holding hands. He swallowed and looked up at Chief again. "The couch would be okay. Thank you." 

"Glad to hear it" Chief patted his shoulder and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking some things from it. 

Blades was quick to a approach his Amica. "That's your opportunity, you have to tell him when he prepares you the couch, maybe you can get a promotion and get into his bed!" He whispered, smirking wide. 

"N-No! He's just being kind" he covered his face.

"Whatever you say, but I bet if you tell him he would not reject you or at least he would not be angry with you..." with that Blades got away, facing Heatwave and guiding him to the bathroom. 

Chase was left on the couch, face burning. 

* * *

"Dani already showed me how the washracks worked, this is the hot water and that's the cold one. You don't want it to be too hot or too cold, you have to 'play' with it to find your perfect fit." Blades explained at Heatwave how the shower worked, while the other men took off his shirt and pants. 

"It's weird... having to take your clothes off to get cleaned..." he muttered, pressing himself on Blades' back. "Want to wash with me?" He whispered to him. 

"H-Heatwave! N-No I already took a Shower... but I can help you washing your hair" he placed his hand above Heatwave's, what were over his waist. 

Heatwave pressed himself more, rubbing his crotch in his Boyfriend's ass. "Okay, but when we get into the room I'll taste that sweet aft." He teased before getting inside the shower. 

"We are going to have dinner after this" Blades closed the curtain on his Face.

* * *

"So, how is to be human for you guys?" Cody popped the question after finishing the food on his plate. 

"It's a whole new experience" Chase said.

"This skin is so delicate" Heatwave sighed rubbing his knuckles.

"Its weird" Blades finally added. 

Chief smiled, sipping his glass. Dani chuckled at the conversation what her little brother started, Kade by his hand was kind of trying to beat Heatwave in everything, and his partner just got caught at the end.

"Oh no! You're not gonna eat the last piece! It's my right to have it!" The older of the Burns Siblings slammed his palm on the table. 

"Oh yeah? Maybe because no one had the stomach for it. But guess what, I do." 

"If you want it so much, fight for it!" Kade placed his elbow on the table, ready for arm wrestling. 

"Oh bring it! I already beat you at weight lifting, squats and pushups!" The firebot smirked.

"You're not gonna do that in front of all of us, right?" Dani pushed herself away from the table, taking her plate and leaving it on the sink.

Kade stared at Heatwave, his hand twitching, and the other grabbed it, tension growing between them. Blades and Chase looked at each other nervously, Cody amazed by this showing off and Chief finally sighed.

"Okay, guys, Drop it" he grabbed the last piece of pork and cut it by half, placing each part on the hotheads plates. They began to eat. 

"Good thinking Chief!" Chase complimented.

"It was the most logical, I don't know why none of them offered that solution..." 

"Guys like them are more like wild animals..." Dani sighed.

Charlie's phone started to ring, being answered instantly by its owner. It was Graham, who requested being on speaker to tell the general information they got with Doc and Boulder. 

"Doc said it's a kind of mutation, it was caused by an effect on the Bots own bodies. We are still figuring out why this happened but Doc's Hypothesis goes by their familiarity with the Human kind. It will take us a while to get a solution, tho." 

"Don't worry Son, you do your best and we will adapt to this in the meantime. We are just glad this is nothing harmful for them." Chief said gently, feeling the anxiousness on his Son's voice.

"Thanks Dad, well after our check ups on Boulder and the other's Blood, we concluded that they are completely humans, but that's not everything, they have the same DNA, it's a 100% match!" 

"That's weird, not even twins have that" Dani said, rubbing her chin.

"We know, but this might be useful to find what happened and how to get them back!" 

Heatwave looked at his team, Blades and Chase had a hard to read face, while himself was boiling on rage. He waiting patiently for the call to finish, standing up and storming out of the kitchen, directed to the pole, getting directly to the bunker.

The remaining members of the family stayed in silence and confusion. "I'll go after him!" Blades said simply, Cody followed him. 

Chase started at his Amica leave, swallowing thickly. 

* * *

Heatwave has throwing everything he found around the place, books, cushions, pillows and some of Boulder's art. He was furious, with everything and Primus himself. He punched the wall, only to get a full wave of pain coming from his hand and see faints of bleeding coming out of his already bruised knuckles. 

He growled, sitting down on the floor and trying to cool down. This was horrible, he thought it could be fun to be human one single day, obviously he was angry at the beginning, but tried to be nice and enjoy the day, for his team and Blades. But now, not knowing how long he was going to be stuck in that body, got him all mad. He had no control over this, he had not knowing of what exactly happened and less sure when they were going to get back to normal. He felt powerless. 

The elevator make him look, Blades came out of it, being closely followed by Cody. They were nervous and deeply worried about him, about that dramatic exit he had on the kitchen. 

His mate kneeled beside him and touched gently his arm, breathing deeply and uneasy before attempting to say something. 

"W-What happened there, Heatwave?" 

The taller man looked down and clenched his fist."You and Chase take this as a Joke, like your dreams had came true and everything will be pretty after this!" He snarled. "You just don't see it, how slagged we are, how powerless and useless we are like this! Chase is too focused on Chief and you just wanted to get that stupid dress on!" He shouted, scaring Blades and making him back off. "We have to find a solution, but we got distracted, by all of this pretty human stuff! We are not Humans, Blades! We might be part of this family and community but we are NOT like them!" 

"B-But the mission-" The Helicopter babbled almost in tears.

"The mission was Learn from the Humans, not become them!" 

"Heatwave-" 

"No Blades! You have to realize this is serious! Stop acting like a youngling and get in your processor that at any minute an emergency can show up and we will not be ready!" 

Blades stared at the firetruck, biting his lip nervously and twisting his fingers. Heatwave huffed, looking away in his anger, still not conscious of his words. 

"Heatwave, we will figure out..." Cody said softly, getting close to him. "You must be scared, and you are not the only one, the others must he too." The boy gently touched his knee. "It's like when the switcheroo effect happened, we tried our best..."

"That ended up horribly..." the man chuckled softly, looking at Cody with tired eyes. 

"But now we will be ready!" The Boy said, sure of his words. "We still have Kade's old truck and Dad's car, Boulder's brain is what matters and with the proper training we will be more than ready for any emergency this Island can throw us!" He was pretty excited, a big smile on his face.

Heatwave's heart melted at his innocence and wished, even if they were more optimistic than realistic, it could work, except for a little thing. "What about Blades? I'm pretty sure that we don't have a spare Helicopter..." moving his head towards the mentioned man on the room.

Cody looked down, his smile fading for a second. 

"We will figure it out" Blades touched his Mate's shoulder again, a nervous smile on his face, cheeks red and eyes about to cry. 

Silence between them, Heatwave smiled at the boy and nodded, pulling him into a hug "We will do our best and protect this Island at any cost, this will not stop us..." 

"This can be a good experience for you to continue learning about us" Cody giggled and tightened his hug, not even causing the man any pressure. 

::Cody, is everything okay?:: Chief's voice came from the boy's Commlink. He instantly broke the embrace and pressed the button to speak. 

"Everything in order, Dad! We are on our way" he smiled at the two men and stood.

Blades did the same, dusting the skirt of his dress while he followed Cody to the elevator. Heatwave took his arm, not hard enough. 

"Blades, wait..." He didn't make eye contact, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry for the things I said... your dress is not stupid, it looks great on you..." 

"Heatwave..." the redhaired man took his hand and smiled softly. "You lost control of the situation and got scared, but I am too, Slag, I'm am scared right now..." his voice broke a little. 

"But, you were the first one to cheer and celebrate what happened..."

Blades got closer, placing his hands on his Mate's face. "Dani taught me to enjoy the things what could happen, even if I'm scared. And you know that's big part of our cycle." 

Heatwave moved his hands that thin waist, pulling Blades closer. "Even if, we don't know how long we will be in these bodies..." 

Blades moved his head, leaving his insecurities behind for a moment. "And we are going to be with you all the time, but there's nothing what we can do besides waiting, so why don't we enjoy this opportunity what Primus gave us?" He got closer, standing on the tip of his toes.

"I'll try, at least there are some things what we have in common with humans..." he closed the distance, his lips meeting Blades', squeezing him with his arms to keep his close, trying to make contact in any part of their body. 

* * *

Heatwave ran his hands through his Mate's back, nuzzling his neck and nipping gently at the sensitive skin in there. A quiet moan came out of the ginger's mouth, tangling his legs with the other's and using his knees to stimulate certain areas. 

The hands moved down to his ass, still covered by the dress, but only took Heatwave a movement of his hand to reveal those firm and round cheeks, decorated with the silk lace panties what the former Helicopter had been wearing the entire day. 

"Hmm what is this?" He asked with a deep voice on Blades ear, making him shiver and rub his thighs together. 

"It's s-something I wanted to try on myself, I thought I would look pretty on them... d-do you like them?" He squeaked, pulling the dress up to give Heatwave a good sight of the tenting in the front of his panties.

"You look beautiful, like always, Sweetspark" he kissed him again, helping to take the dress out of that slim body. The hoodie was long gone, as well Heatwave's pants and shirt. 

Big hands moved between Blades' thighs, making him jump a little in their kiss, breaking it a little and moaning before he could say something. "T-There's a little difference between humans... ah" 

"Hmm what is it?" Heatwave growled, pressing himself on Blades more, hugging him tightly and rolling on the mattress to be on top. 

"I-I... well you noticed we are Males, like Kade and Chief..." he babbled nervously, his legs being spread. 

"Yeah, but I must say you look more like Dani... or Graham..." 

"I-I know but... Humans have different interface equipment, between girls and Boys... uh... we just have spikes" he covered his face, embarrassed. 

"So, you have no valve..." he raised an eyebrow. 

"N-No... but there's other way Males interface together..." 

Heatwave smirked, pulling aside the panties to look for himself. "I'm all audials..." 

* * *

Chase curled on himself between the blankets what Chief gave him, it was quiet and a bit chilly. His clothes neatly folded on a chair next to him, he wore a big black t-shirt what Charlie gave him as a sleepshirt. He had been there for at least half an hour. 

Thoughts flooded his head once more, his heart racing at the image of Chief. He wasn't sure how to approach, he was completely nervous at any possible outcome. But he had to, he had to tell him how he felt. Blades' words came to his mind once more, he was right, Chief would not be angry at least. 

With a deep sigh he stood, the floor felt really cold under his bare feet, but he walked to Charlie's room. It took him a long while to get himself together and knock the door, waiting for moments what seemed eternal for him, even the thought of leaving came, but just the door opened when he was about to turn. 

"Chase? What do you need?" The man suppressed a yawn, still covering his mouth with his hand. He was wearing a cotton T-Shirt what read 'MPD' on the top a big badge on the center and the words '84 Class' at the bottom. 

Chase blushed deeply, scratching the back of his neck "I... I was feeling a bit uncomfortable in the couch..." 

"Do you want Graham's room instead?" The man rubbed his eye.

"N-No... it's just..." he looked away, pulling his shirt down. "Can I have a word with you, Chief?"

He nodded, stepping aside for Chase to come inside, closing the door behind himself and sitting on his bed, patting next to him for his partner to take sit. 

"What is bugging you, Chase?" 

The policebot swallowed thickly, sitting down and still toying with his hands. "I have felt... some kind of things. Things I'm unsure to tell due to the lack of professionalism on them." 

"What do you mean, Chase. You have a crush on someone?" Chief's words were so kind and warm it almost hurt. 

"Since the beginning of our Relationship, it was stipulated that we are nothing else but Partners, someone to work with in the first responders duty. B-But... I might have failed in keeping that in check, wrongly developing strong emotions and feelings for... you" 

Silence fell between them, Chief's expression changing slightly and his eyes were so hard to read. But his brows never frowned, his mouth never made a curve what could tell Chase something bad. 

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way, is the most logical outcome. If you like I can step aside and return to just be partners as we have always been." A knot was placed deep in his throat, choking his words and forming a strangled sob. "It was foolish of my part to believe that you would feel something for me." 

He stood, head down and tears threatening to fall from his green eyes. But Chief grabbed his hand, gently and gentle eyes met his. 

"It's hard to process, but I'm not disgusted towards it. You're a good man, Chase. A real good police and the best partner what I have had." He pulled him into a hug, rubbing his head gently. "It's a misconception that partners can't have a non professional relationship. That's how I met my ex-wife." He smiled kindly, giving Chade a slight peck on the cheek. "... I would be honored to have something with you, I am a really impressed that you have these feelings for me. I thought you may have them for the other bots..." 

"I forced myself to think it was wrong to have them for a human and not my own species..." he hid himself on Chief's chest. "But then this opportunity came and... Blades encouraged me to tell you." 

"Well I'm happy he did so..." Charlie Burns yawned, standing up and sitting back on his usual spot o his bed. 

"Chief, mind if I stay with you?" Chase asked shyly. 

"Of course you can stay, come here..." he patted the empty spot next to him. 

Chase smiled and curled under the sheets, just to be embraced by those arms, getting a kiss on his forehead and a neck directly on his face. "Good night, Chase" 

Chase stretched himself to give Chief a clumsy kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Chief..." 

There, curled in the human he felt in love's chest, Chase felt asleep. 

* * *

Blades greeted his Amica from his spot on the chair, a mug of hot chocolate between his hands, a few suspicious purple marks on his neck and a pillow on his butt.

"What, happened? Tell me everything! I noticed you didn't sleep on the couch!" He said really excited, trying to not move so much. 

"I... I slept with him" Chase said awkwardly. 

"Wow, Chase! That was quick!" Blades almost yelled, but his Amica covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Its not what you think, I just cuddled with him and we slept there..." 

"The you told him how you feel?" 

Chase nodded, cheeks deep red. Blades jumped, hugging his friend just to be interrupted by a sting of pain in his butt. 

"Ow ow... at least the two of us got some good stuff..." 


End file.
